Everyone Wants A Piece of Flaky
by TouyaLovesDearestSaya
Summary: In the seemingly perfect City of HTF, a girl named Flaky is enrolled to HTF High where Flippy and his friends go. When Flippy met Flaky what would he do if this girl was the girl he met ten years ago? And moreover Flippy's friends are interested in her.
1. I Don't Know

**My first fanfic about HTF! I made this cuz there's this story I made up in my mind and it all started in a fan art of Flaky getting raped by Flippy, and Splendid. Then there's another fan art of Flaky getting raped by Shifty and Lifty. And then another fan art of Flaky being stalked by Nutty. Which all has the same comment: "Everyone wants a piece of Flaky", hence the title. And damn how I 3 Flaky and the way her relationship works with the love triangle Flippy X Flaky X Splendid. (.) Well, I added Shifty and Lifty in because well what does everyone mean? Nahh kidding I added them in the story because of the rape fan art. =D And Nutty, he and Flaky are just cute together plus he makes Flippy jealous of him because he is always being taken care of Flaky. Blah blah blah, such long author comment. XDDD**

Reference Images for the main characters:

www.=zerochan.=net/=553307 **(Remove the "=" and go google it! ^^)**

**Everyone Wants A Piece Of Flaky**

Chapter 1: I Don't Know

A pretty morning in the HTF City. Birds singing. Trees swaying with the gentle breeze. Everyone in HTF City is very nice. All their neighboring Cities are their friends. Negotiation is real well. The surroundings are clean and fresh. Everything in this mighty City is perfect the only thing that is not is their history.

Their history about the City's people who were once under Military power and Dictatorship. And also their history about their lost hope. Their hope whom had soft red hair, and bright crimson eyes that can tell truth from lies. That hope who was named Flamey. An innocent girl born on the time of ruins. Lost in the midst of war. She was only eight by then. Now after ten years, her City full of life awaits her. But she never came. Never did she.

In HTF High…

"Hey, Flippy! Have you heard the news?" Shifty screamed from across the class room.

"News of what?"

"News of some girl being adopted into the Principal's family." Lifty shouted as a reply.

"And so?" Flippy said.

"Well crap! I heard she really looked like the Principal's lost daughter, that's why she was adopted." Shifty said.

"I saw an old picture of the lost girl in the Principal's office. I thought she looked cute, yah know?" Lifty continued Shifty's sentence.

"Yeah, and who knows, maybe the said girl is really the said daughter and maybe she had grown into some sexy, gorgeous girl we could fuck!" The twins said in unison.

"Not interested." Flippy said plainly.

"The fuck?" Shifty said shocked.

"You dreaming for that girl you saw when you were eight, again?"Shifty asked.

"Well yeah, she was really nice to me. She helped me suppress _'my psychopath self'_ when the City was under '_war'_, yah know?"

"Yes, we know!" The two said.

"You've been blabbering about that shit for the past three years ever since we met you!" added Shifty.

"Yeah, okay. I'll just be on the rooftop when you need me. I'll skip class." Flippy said leaving the classroom.

On the School Rooftop…

Flippy sighed and looked emptily at the clouds above. _"Who is she?"_

*insert flashback here*

"Kill! Must kill! Kill her, her! Kill her!" A young Flippy chanted with crazy intent in his eyes.

"Kill who?" A lost little girl asked him. She's sitting in what seems to be bodies, dead, corpses. Her crimson eyes glowing, and brightly lit.

"Who are you?" Young Flippy asked the girl while approaching her. He's all covered in blood. He had killed hundreds in his small little hands.

"Who are you?" She asked back. The little girl is grinning.

"I asked first! So you answer first!" He said angrily. Swinging the dagger in his right hand.

"Okay. Please calm down." She smiled at him. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know! You're a kid like me you should have a name! Tell me or I'll kill you!" Flippy's anger started to rise high.

"Your name is Flippy, right?" She asked him.

"Wha-? How'd you know?"  
>"Because I am <em>'hope'<em>." She stated with a blank face.

"You are hope?" Flippy didn't get what she said.

"Yes. Please drop that dagger. It's scaring me." The girl asked sweetly.

Flippy saw her smile, and that's the moment he first realized that she's just a girl. Suddenly without any hesitation he dropped the weapon in his hands. It made a clanging sound when it hit against a broken mirror. "Thank you!" The little girl replied in accordance to his actions. She jumped off of the pile of corpses she was sitting on and she approached him.

"You're really nice." She said with a tender smile on her face.

"…" Flippy had a deep blush across his cheeks.

"_Must kill her, must kill Flamey."_ Flippy's mind said.

"Uhm, I don't know who you are but-" Before he had finished his sentence Flippy slumped to the ground with both hands covering his eyes.

"Orders are to kill everyone!" He screamed.

"No! I don't want to kill anymore!" He shouted back. It's as if he became insane and started fighting with himself.

"You kill because you are free! You are free because you kill! Do you want to get back in that tight dark cellar?"

"No! No! I don't want to!" He kept on arguing with himself.

"Then kill this girl! Kill everyone! Kill Flamey!"

"NO! I WON'T KILL ANYMORE!" Flippy grabbed his dagger and stabbed his own left hand. Blood started trickling from it.

The rain started to pour. The two children in the middle of a battle ground were starting to get wet. But they did not care. For they seemed to be used to this kind of things.

The little girl with red hair was just standing there with an emotionless face as she stared at Flippy. She walked slowly towards him and sat down in front. Her blood red eyes still lit and glowing.

"You… your under the Mayor's _'orders'_ too." She finally said.

"What orders?" He asked her. The crazed killer's intent gone from his eyes. It returned to a natural green color and any trace of his previous golden eyes was gone.

"_So this is what happens after they are set free to kill. They won't get any recollection of what they did."_ The little girl thought to herself. "Flippy…"

"How did you know my name?"

"I am _'hope'_." She said for the second time.

"Hope?" He was mesmerized by her answer that he stared into her crimson eyes.

"Yes. Everyone I meet tells me that before they are killed by _'His'_ soul-diers." She explained.

"I will help you undo your _'orders'_." She smiled.

"My orders? What orders?"

"You are under the Mayor's _'orders'_. That's the term given by the Mayor to kill a girl named Flamey." She said as if she was an adult.

"And the people who are hypnotized are called soul-diers. Because they kill as if they have no souls." She continued.

"Then I am one of them?" Flippy asked. The girl in answer nodded.

"So, how will you help me?" Flippy asked again.

"I don't know. But starting from now you'll always be by my side forever okay?" She told him with a sweet smile.

"O-okay." He smiled back at her. "Oh, by the way, what is your name?" He asked her again this time gentler and kinder.

"I don't know." She laughed.

"Really?"

"I don't know." She said it again.

"You really like the phrase, 'I don't know'!" He laughed at her.

"No I don't!"

"Haha! Then I shall call you 'I don't know' from now on!"

"I don't like that name-" The little girl Flippy named 'I don't know' suddenly collapsed.

"Hey! Hey! I was just kidding! What's wrong?" He tended to her.

The little girl was on her stomach, unmoving. Flippy raised her and held her in his arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" He brushed the hair from the girl's face and her eyes were staring into nothingness, opened and she did not even blink. Flippy stared at her. The brightness of crimson red slowly fading from her eyes. They were slowly turning into a shade of gray.

"Hey, hey! What's happening to you?" He shaked her gently. But she did not moved nor blinked. After a few more seconds she weakly muttered, "I… I… Overdid… My-myself." Then she closed her eyes and she fell asleep in Flippy's arms.

"Ah, you fell asleep. You must have been tired." He carried her on his back, while he walked away from the battle field to a safer place.

After walking nonstop for an hour the girl finally awakened. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Flippy. And then she spoke as if she was whispering, "Why are you carrying me, Flippy?"

"Oh, you don't remember?"

"…" She was silent as she was trying to conserve her energy.

"You suddenly lost consciousness and you collapsed. So here I am carrying you." He said and then gave her a warm smile.

"O-oh… So I overdid myself again…" She meekly said and sighed.

"Hm?" Flippy wondered.

"I… I have powers."

"Powers? Wow. What kind of powers?"

"I can see…" She hesitated before saying what she had to say. "I can see the truth."

"Ohhh, so that's how you knew my name!"

"How?" She asked him. Not knowing what she is capable of.

"What? You don't know how? You said it yourself you can see the truth."

"So, just like an esper?"

"Yes! Just like an esper! You are cool... Uhm… You still don't have a name yet do you?"

"'I don't know' is fine. I guess?"

"Well then 'I don't know' it is!"

"Uhm, Flippy. How old are you?" She shyly asked.

"Hmm, let me see. Eight! Yes, eight years old!"

"Then I am younger than you."

"Really? How old are you then?"

"Seven."

"Oh, I see. Do you have a brother?"

"No, I don't have a brother." She answered with sadness on her face. _"A brother?"_ She thought.

"Then you could treat me as your older brother! Because you said that you want me to stay by your side forever right?"

"No. I don't want you to be my brother."

"Ah? Why not?"

"Because… Because I want you to be my-" Before she could even finish her sentence a loud noise startled the two.

"Wh-what was that?" Flippy screamed. The loud noise repeated but this time louder and it sounded nearer too. "Flippy! We have to get out of here!" The girl shouted.

"Hold on to me!" Flippy ordered her kindly. He dashed forward and turned left. Running as fast as he could while carrying the girl.

"Flippy look above! Airplanes! And! And! AND BOMBS!" She screamed.

"Oh no we're going to get hit!" He shouted as a bomb landed and exploded near them. The shockwave was so strong it pushed the two children aback and they were separated.

"Flippy! Flippy! Where are you?" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs as the smoke created by the bomb very slowly disappears.

"I am here! Over here!" He shouted back at her.

"Flippy!" The girl ran towards his direction and Flippy ran to her direction too. They bumped into each other and fell on their knees.

"Aw. Your hair got burned." He scooped her blood red hair in his right hand and stared at her.

"Yeah, but I'm fine as long as I'm with you." She smiled and he smiled back. The both of them were dirty covered with ash and they had a lot of bruises because of the impact after the bomb.

"Good thing we're alive huh?" Flippy jokingly said.

"Mm!" She agreed. The girl hugged Flippy. He blushed and hugged her back. The two did not noticed but there was a bomb falling towards Flippy's left. And it landed and exploded, and sadly the two children were separated. Flippy was knocked unconscious while the girl could not be found. When Flippy had regained consciousness he got up on a pile of dead bodies. He was so startled at what he saw that he stood up and ran down the pile of corpses while stepping on every face of dead people on his way. When he finally got out of the pile he immediately searched for the girl. But he did not found her.

"Flippy!" Shifty shouted in the sleeping Flippy's left ear.

"Flippy!" Lifty shouted on Flippy's opposite ear.

"FLIPPY!" The two green haired teens shouted at the same time in Flippy's ear.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Flippy screamed as he was awakened by the two.

"What? AHAHAHAHAHA!" Shifty and Lifty laughed in unison.

"Eh? Shi-Shifty! Lifty! What the fuck was that?" Flippy screamed at the two.

"You should have seen your face!" Shifty said.

"Yeah! You were like, 'I don't know!' as saliva spewed out from your mouth! Ahahahaha!" Lifty added.

"Oh yeah, sure." Annoyed Flippy said.

"Oi, Flippy! Guess what?" Lifty said.

"The new girl is in our class! She'll be introduced in…" Shifty looked at his watch.

"In a minute!" He blabbered out. "Hurry, Flippy!" Shifty and Lifty dragged Flippy from the rooftop down to their class room on the second floor. "Here we are!" The three entered their room and sat on their respective chairs. Flippy on the back left corner while Shifty and Lifty on the other side of the room. "Well here we are just on time!" Shifty said and looked at his watch. "Ten seconds more!"

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" Shifty and Lifty shouted. "Seven! Six! Five!"

"Hey! Twins! Shut the fuck up will you?" Some classmate shouted but the twins did not silence themselves. "Four! Three! Two!"

"Hm, new girl huh?" Flippy quietly said. "ONE!" A teacher entered the room and sat on his desk.

"Class, good morning. As you can see I am late because-"  
>"Shut the fuck up! Get on with the new student!" Shifty and Lifty screamed at the teacher. The teacher frowned and stared at the twins.<p>

"Whaaat?" Shifty said in a bored manner.

"Get out." The teacher ordered.

"Shit. No." Lifty said.

"Get out! Now! Or I'll suspend you two!"

"Like the fuck we care."

"Out! Now! I'll call your mother later!"

"Ahhh, crap. Mom's gonna trash our iPads, laptops, wifi…" As Shifty enumerates the list of stuff their mom is gonna ban if they ever get in trouble, Flippy mutters something, "Yes, yes I know you two are rich so stop enumerating everything you have everytime you two are scolded by the teachers."

"…cars, houses, and land." Finally Shifty finishes.

"Yeah. Damn you!" Lifty points at the teacher. "No choice then, eh? Brother?"

"Uh-huh. Fuck this darn class." Shifty said and left the room alongside Lifty.

The teacher sighed when the two left. "Now then as I was trying to say earlier I was late because I had a little carried away with talking with the new student. Okay, her name is Flaky and as you all know she is the adopted daughter of our school principal. Now then, class, I want you to be nice to her because she is really shy. And she is not used to a lot of people too."

"Oh, she's the loner type." Flippy said to himself. Uninterested of the current event.

The teacher walked out the room and he called in the new student. "Okay, meet Flaky." He said and a girl with soft and wavy red hair and beautiful blood red eyes entered the room.

"Uhm… It's nice to… meet you… everyone. I… I am…" She's stuttering she couldn't speak straight.

"My… my name is… Uhm, what was my name again?" Flippy suddenly stood with a serious and happy face and then shouted,

"I DON'T KNOW!"


	2. The Mayor

**Hello, I'm back! So I got a review and I think the first chapter lacked detail. So I did my best here! .**

**Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate the critiques too! Thank you for pointing out flaws so I can do better next time, MitchichanLovesPocky. I tried to put in line breaks too. ^^ =D Oh, and I forgot to tell this, they are all in anime humanoids. Hence my reference picture on the first chapter. And think that the school is like a Japanese school. Look into the anime point of view. Please enjoy this chapter. XDD**

**Everyone Wants A Piece Of Flaky**

Chapter 2: The Mayor's Son

It's already afternoon and Flippy is walking in and out of the school canteen buying some junk foods to eat and also to pass time. After buying some cheese flavored potato chips and an energy drink to push it all down Flippy sat under a tree on the school's field and began eating his chips. One more minute until dismissal time. Two fifteen PM, and the bell rang signaling the end of classes. Students flood the hallways and are now walking home. A group of three girls pass by Flippy who is now famous for screaming at the new student.

"Hey, is that Flippy from the second section?" Pointed the girl.

"Oh yeah, I heard that he screamed at the new girl in front of their teacher." Answered the second girl.

"Haha, he's completely mad they say." Laughed the other girl.

"Really, why?"

"Sometimes he talks to himself and he carries a dagger inside his shirt you know."

"But do you think he's cute?"

"Yes, I think so too."

"Too bad he's one of those guys you just can't hang out with."

Flippy heard what they were saying about him being crazy. He laughed a little and drank his energy drink. "Mad, huh?" He took out his dagger and stuck it in the tree. He took it back in his hand and carved on the tree's surface, _I don't know_. "There." He hid his dagger back in his clothing. Without a hint Shifty and Lifty suddenly popped out of the tree and landed in front of Flippy.

"Oh, it's you two." Flippy said knowingly.

"Say, Flippyroo! Was she cute?" Asked Lifty excitedly.

"Who?"

"You know, the new girl." Says Shifty. Flippy lifted a brow and pushed Shifty to the ground, now he's on top of Shifty and he was trying to crush his neck.

"Don't ever touch her!" Flippy screamed at Shifty.

"Why not, dude?" Lifty asked trying to get Flippy off of his brother.

"Because she's the girl!" Flippy replied, still shouting.

"What girl? Who is she anyway?" Shifty pushed Flippy away.

"I don't know!"

"We heard you screamed that at her. What's your problem? Your starting to lose your sane, man!" Lifty said grabbing Flippy by his shirt and pushed him against the tree.

Flippy realized he has gone out of control and snapped some sense in himself. "Ah… I'm sorry guys. I'm becoming a soul-dier again."

"There's the old Flippy!" Shifty said and grinned.

"Sorry. It's just that, the girl… the girl…"

"What about the girl?" Lifty released his grip on Flippy.

"She's… she's the girl. The girl whom I met ten years ago. When I was eight."

"Ho! Really? Is she hot?" Shifty said as Lifty smacked him in the head. "Oww. What the fuck was that for, Lifty?" "Cut it out, Shifty. Flippy's dead serious." Shifty looked at Flippy who is now looking sad.

"Hey, weren't you kicked out of class for shouting at the girl?" Shifty questioned.

"No, I did not shout at her."

"Then why were you ordered to get out of class?" Lifty asked him patting his back.

"Because the teacher said she's really shy and she gets scared fast."

"And what does that have to do with you?"

"Well, I scared her when I shouted her name."

"Name? We heard that you only screamed, 'I don't know'." Shifty said.

"Her name is I don't know. I gave her that name."

"What are you? Her father or something?" Lifty laughed at him.

"No. You remember what I've been telling you right? She didn't have a name. She doesn't know."

"Yeah, yeah. Your fantasy was really true. Hooray." Shifty fakingly rejoiced.

"Hey Shifty! Were late for mom's opening party for her new mansion!" Lifty said as he looked at his golden watch studded with diamonds.

"Oh shit! Gotta go Flippy! Or mom's gonna bust us!"

"'Kay." Flippy said.

When Shifty and Lifty left, Flippy sighed and sat back under the tree. He tilted his head upward and closed his eyes. "I don't know." Trying to imagine what she looked like when he saw her he put a small smile on his face. "Finally." He opened his eyes and then he suddenly saw a girl with red hair and glowing crimson eyes staring at him from across the school field near the school's entrance gate.

* * *

><p>The girl named Flaky kept on staring at the boy with green hair from a distance as if she was analyzing him and trying to reminiscence something. After a few seconds she whispered, "Finally." Her eyes kept on glowing but not for long. They started losing their brightness and they slowly faded to a shade of gray. She closed her eyes and she collapsed. Flaky tried to hold on to the bike stand near her. When suddenly a familiar person held on to her shoulders.<p>

"I don't know! There you go again!" Flippy said. He ran towards her when he sensed that her eyes were starting to lessen their glowing so here he is assisting her, finally near her again.

Flaky noticed him and opened her eyes rapidly. The glowing gone from her eyes and a natural color of reddish brown took over.

"Ahh! It- It's you! Fro-from earlier!" She tried to get away from him but Flippy's grip on her shoulders was firm but light.

"I don't kn- I mean Flaky! Please listen to me first!" He pleaded to her with a kind face.

Flaky was blushing deeply and spheres of tears are forming in the corner of her eyes.

"P-please let m-me go!" She still tried to get away.

"No! I will never let you go away again!" Flippy shouted. Flaky got scared and stopped resisting but she was shaking, trembling hard. Flaky was starting to cry, she tried to sob quietly. Her small and petite stature was easily being towered by Flippy's body.

"Listen, Flaky. Do you remember me?" Flippy asked her directly staring into her eyes.

Flaky did not answer. "Hey, Flaky. I know you remember me. Earlier your eyes. You used your power earlier, right?" Flippy asked her again. Flaky was shocked that someone knew what she could do. She lifted her gaze up and stared into his green eyes. Sobbing loudly she tried to speak.

"H-how did you k-know m-my powers?"

"I'm Flippy! Remember?"

"I- I'm so-rry but I d-don't k-know." It almost seemed like she had been crying a whole river because her crying didn't stopped.

"Please, Flaky. Try to remember me. Please?" As he tried to convince her his dagger fell from his clothing and made a clanging sound which made Flaky more scared. She's shaking uncontrollably now. She looked down at the dagger and her eyes widen in shock. Flippy reached down and took the dagger in his hand.

"P-please don't h-hurt me." She cried.

"Huh? N-no! I will never do that to you!"

* * *

><p>A While Earlier in the Mayor's Office…<p>

"Father, I'll be visiting Uncle at the school." A blue haired teen said to his father.

"Yes, go ahead." His father said. "Oh, where's your driver?"

"Father, I'll be going there on my own. I don't need anyone to take me there."

"Driver? Driver! Escort my son to HTF High." Before the boy could persuade his Father to go to the school alone his Father already called the driver.

"Yes, Mr. Mayor." The driver obeyed. "Mr. Did, please come with me. I'll be preparing your vehicle."

"And, Did, my son. Say 'Hello' to your Uncle for me." Before Did left his Father asked him a favor.

"Okay, Father." He left his Father's office and followed the driver to the City Hall's parking lot.

"Uhhh. Hey, Mr. Driver I'll be going to visit the Principal on my own. Okay?" Did said.

"I cannot allow that Mr. Did. Your Father will fire me."

"Then how about I drive?" He opened the car's door and sat on the driver's seat.

"I cannot allow that either, Mr. Did. I am hired to be the driver, not the person who gives the orders."

"Oh, damn." Did got out of the car.

"Now, Mr. Did, please get inside the back seat." The driver opened the back seat door.

"Or you sleep here and I leave." Did punched the driver in the face and this sent him to floor. The punch was so strong is made the driver unconscious.

"Now I'm off to the school." He said and started walking for the school. HTF High is just a few blocks away from the City Hall so it's an easy walk for Did, besides he has so much stamina in him ever since he was born. But walking isn't the problem it's the people who are after him. Being the Mayor's son after all he is a target to all kidnappers. So to hide his identity, he pulled a long red piece of cloth from his pocket and tied it to his head concealing only his eyes. Now he's in disguise. A blue haired teen with a blindfold-like mask is not that easy to recognize. Out of the hundreds of guys who have blue hair and blue eyes he is one of them now. After a few minutes of walking he finally reached the school. "Finally!"

Upon reaching the school gate Did heard a boy who keeps on shouting and a girl who's crying. He immediately ran inside the school gate and he saw a boy with green hair holding a dagger and a girl with red hair who is crying and shaking.

"P-please don't h-hurt me." The girl cried. In complete adrenaline rush Did didn't heard what the boy said after the girl cried. He lunged forward to try and save the girl from the guy.

"Stop it! Don't hurt her!" Did screamed at the top of his lungs while going in between the two.

"Are you hurt, Ms?" Did asked Flaky.

"Ah! N-no." She said.

"Who the hell are you?" Flippy questioned him.

"_Oh, shit. I can't let them know I'm Did, the Mayor's son."_ Did thought to himself.

"Speak up or I'll kill you!" Flippy's eyes turned to gold. A clear intent to kill can be sensed in his mind.

"I am… No. My name is Splendid!" Did lied about who he really is.

"Splendid? I've never heard of you before!" Flippy screamed at him. Flippy tried to stab Splendid but he acts fast and holds Flippy's wrist. Flippy kicked Splendid in the leg and he falls on his knees. Flippy punched Splendid in the face and this made a gash near Splendid's lips. Splendid stoop up and wiped the trickling blood from his face. "Hah! That didn't even fucking hurt!" He screamed. This angered Flippy and he kept on lashing his dagger around Splendid. Splendid did a good job avoiding the blade but there was one that he missed and it landed and slashed down from his left chest upto his stomach. "Darn. You know it's a bit unfair how you have a dagger." Splendid kept on bragging.

"Y-you two! Please! Please stop!" Flaky screamed at the two. Flippy looked at Flaky and realized he has become insane again. His eyes returned to green and he dropped the dagger in his hand. He approached Flaky but Splendid went in front of her. "Stop! You're not going near her!" He said.

"N-no. I'm not going to hurt her." Flippy said.

"Then making her cry is far enough." Splendid said. This made Flippy speechless. Flaky has stopped crying but she's still sobbing. She looked at Flippy as if she's trying to say sorry. Splendid lifted Flaky off the ground and carried her bridal style, this surprised Flaky.

"Ahh! Wha-what are you doing?" She asked really fast.

"I'm going to take you somewhere safe!" Splendid said. Flippy remembered taking her to safe a place too while he was carrying her on his back.

"Flaky… Flaky! Don't leave me, don't leave me again!" Flippy shouted to Flaky. Flaky stared at him with soft eyes. Suddenly her eyes glowed and she smiled at Flippy. "Flippy." She whispered, Splendid did not hear her neither did Flippy but Flippy knew what she said. Then Flaky's eyes turned gray and she closed her eyes.

"Let's go." Splendid said. Flaky opened her eyes and her reddish brown eyes looked like she's pleading to get away. Splendid ran away from the school while he was carrying Flaky.

"She remembers… she remembers me." Flippy said as tears fall from his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hoo! Your safe now, Miss…?" Splendid trailed off as he laid Flaky down on a couch, inside a condominium's lobby.<p>

"Uhm… I… I'm F-Flaky." She said shyly. Her clothes are smudged with blood. After minutes of being carried by the bloodied Splendid she had been covered in his blood on the way.

"Ah… I sh-should heal your w-wounds. So I can repay you after you helped me get away from that guy."

"Oh, okay!" Splendid smiled at her. He doesn't seem to care about his wounds that he got from the earlier fight with Flippy.

"Wait here okay. I'll just get my room key in the counter." He pointed at the lobby counter.

"Okay." Flaky said as Splendid left. _"This condominium is very rich-looking."_ She thought as she looks around the place.

"Got the key!" Splendid said as he walked towards Flaky's direction. "Shall we go?"

"Okay." She said.

The two walked towards the elevator and stopped to wait for it to open. When it's on their floor they stepped inside and the doors slide close.

"Uhm… So what floor do you live?" Flaky asked him. In reply to her question, Splendid inserted his key in the third keyhole and clicked the last button on the end of the one hundred floor buttons, specifically called, 'Penthouse'.

"Wha! Y-you live in the P-penthouse?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her.

"Uhm, Splendid, right? Uhm, it's really embarrassing to ask this but…"

"What is it?" He asked kindly.

"Uhm… w-who are you?"

"_No, I can't tell her I'm the Mayor's son. She would think that I'm one of those high class arrogant people."_

"Me? Ahaha, let's just say I'm a lucky person." He nervously lied to her.

"Mm. Okay." The short elevator ride stooped and the doors slide open revealing a very grand and futuristic looking place. Everything in the whole room, I mean floor is in between the shades of white, black, and light blue. There was a large rectangular fish tank on the left corner of the penthouse. A huge circular table in the middle, a huge TV Set beside it and a bed fit for two. All other appliances are really simple yet eye catching.

"You should clean yourself. You're all covered in my blood. Sorry about that." Splendid said as he points at the bathroom which is inside a see through glass wall except for the shower area which is covered in a cylinder like glass wall tinted with light blue.

"No. I'm not gonna get cleaned unless I treat your wounds." She said as she entered the bathroom and took out a first aid kit from a cabinet.

"Well, okay." Splendid said as if he had no choice. Flaky approached him and told him to sit on the couch in front of the TV. He did what she said and sat on the couch. Flaky opened the kit and set everything in it in front of Splendid. "There, I arranged everything so that I won't have any trouble finding what I need." She said responsively. Splendid watched her and he smiled a little. "Oh, I forgot." Splendid said and he took of his blue jacket and then his red shirt which had been soaked in blood. Flaky didn't notice that she was staring at his body. His body which is not too muscular, not too thin, and not too fat. His body which was in every way perfect. Splendid sensed this and he gave a smirk. "Like what you see?" Flaky blushed hard and looked away. "Don't worry its okay to look." Splendid said.

**Okay! Cut there! Cliffhanger time. *insert troll face here* Hehe. Guess what will happen next? =D**

**Please tell me if this was okay. . Worked hard on this. All day long. XDD Not exactly a whole day. But hours though. Anyway, do you guys know who Valshe is? I suggest you listen to Valshe's cover of Symmetric Target or Boss Death or Hakaokuri No Uta if you want to be blown away. Reviews please?**


End file.
